Itarou Migihashi
He will show you his perverted fascination with the right side. With his iron will, he excels at leadership. Background Migihashi is introduced in the New Prince of Tennis as a 2nd Stringer High Schooler in the U-17 Camp as the strongest member and leader of the 2nd Court in the anime. In the manga, he is only listed as a player who is initially selected to go against the 1st Stringer's Top 10. It is said that players are unable to get points from him on his right side of the court. Appearance Migihashi long brown hair and wears the white U-17 Camp uniform. Personality Migihashi appears as proud and confident in his abilities, especially in his special technique Right Saver. He is viewed as someone stronger than his Court level similar to Irie Kanata and Oni Juujiro. Shown as someone who follows rules closely as he greets Middle School losers upon their return informing them that it is the rules for him to accept their challenge. First introduced as the leader of the 2nd Court, Migihashi is highly respected by the members of the camp as even Irie Kanata mentioned that the Middle Schoolers must have improved to make even Migihashi play. In the anime, he acts coldly when he tells the other Court 2 members that they should not be calling themselves Court 2 when they lost badly to the Black Jersey Brigade. Migihashi arrogantly tells Ryoma that he will not be able to get anything past his right side, and when Ryoma succeeds, Migihashi smiles and keeps his word that Ryoma wins the game. He seems to be quite accepting of his loss against Ryoma. History U-17 Camp Team Shuffle Migihashi is introduced in the anime only to be the strongest member of the 2nd Court. He welcomes the Middle School Losers back to the camp and accepts their challenge for a Team Shuffle against the 2nd Court as he states it is the rules for him to accept. The Middle Schoolers arrogantly tell the Court 2 High Schoolers that if they can take just one game from them, then Court 2 win. Migihashi remains unamused as Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Oishi Shuichiro, Shishido Ryo, Yanagi Renji, Tooyama Kintaro and Sanada Genichiro all take part in annihalting with complete ease his fellow court members. After seeing his Court members unable to take a game against the Middle Schoolers he warned them that they were no longer worthy of the title 2nd Court. He then leaves the audience seats and steps on to the court to quell the Middle Schoolers excitement he goes against Echizen Ryoma during the Court Shuffle Match. He and Ryoma get into a rally quickly however Migihashi immediately brings out his special technique Right Saver. A technique which forces the opponents shots to only go to the right side of the court. Ryoma is unable to break this technoque and finds himself against a wall against Migihashi. With the rules still if the High Schoolers win one game they win, Migihashi begins to hold back and request they play with 5 balls at once. Ryoma handles this with ease and eventually they end up rallying with 8 balls. Then, Migihashi reveals that he can hit nine balls as he adds one more. As Ryoma can't, Migihashi quickly reaches 40-0, but due to Sanada encouraging Ryoma, Echizen manages to return the nine balls and pressure Migihashi. Then, he shows that he can hit ten balls, leaving Migihashi shocked. He returns nine of them, but because he can't hit 10, one of the balls passes through Migihashi's right side, showing that Ryoma surpassed him. True to his word, he accepts his loss as one ball got through his right side. After this, Migihashi stays true to his word and congratulates Ryoma on being able to get a shot past his right side and gives Ryoma the match. Making the Middle Schoolers the new 2nd Court members. U-17 Camp Revolution Later, he is amongst the twenty 2nd Stringers chosen to take on the 1st Stringers that returned from their Foreign Expedition. He is intially amongst the Top 10 2nd String High Schoolers chosen to take on the members of the Top 10 until he is replaced by a Middle Schooler after other Middle Schoolers were able to defeat No.s 11-19. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques The databooks state Migihashi to be an All Rounder. Right Saver Shown in the anime, a technique where Migihashi's right side appears to be "left wide open on the court" as he stands near the far left of the court while in reality, he adds a spin to the ball in which all his opponent's return goes to the right which is his strongest side. It forces all of the opponents shot to gather all to the right side of his court. This has similar principles to the Tezuka Zone. Kurobe Memo: A problem with him is his low interest in the left side of the court. It's an urgent matter to strengthen his mental. New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Trivia Character Trivia *He is the former court leader of Court 2. Other Trivia *Migihashi is only drawn for a chapter cover in the manga and is not even introduced; however, he takes on an important role in the anime. *His hair is slightly shorter in the anime. Personal Information *Hobbies: Looking up Information on Idol Group called The Chocolates *Family Members: Father - Mother - Little Brother - Older Sister *Committee: Student Beautification Council *Favorite Color: Warm Color types *Favorite Food: Deep Fried Bread Crusts *Thing he wants most: The Newest Chocolates Album *Thing you're bad at: Sketchy looking people *Specialty outside of tennis: Messing around with PCs References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Court Leader Category:2nd Stringers Category:August Births Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:B Blood Types Category:Leo